Frozen III: Ice and Fire UNBOUND
by FrozenIceKing
Summary: The enchanted forest holds many secrets and artifacts lying domain waiting to be uncovered, artifacts containing power of both the light and dark side of the Force, dark secrets best left alone sealed behind doors that should never be opened, however deep in the dark reaches of unknown space, dark entities plot their return, can they be stopped before all is lost?
1. Chapter 1

**_"Hello new reader! First of all, if you thinking this is a Elsanna, Helsa or anything outside of canon of both prime worlds of Frozen and Star Wars, then this is NOT the story for you, alright, with that out of the way lets get down to the more important details, this story consists of multiple worlds of Frozen, World of Warcraft, Diablo, Lord of the Rings, since the Frozen world is too small, I have merged it with the world of Lord of the Rings, including Diablo which should be easier, Star Wars remains a galaxy far far away with a few chances being made. _**

**_The Rise of Skywalker was at best worst than the prequels, but to all Star Wars fans, I am giving YOU a new story where Anakin defeats Obi Wan and beyond, what happens next? Stay tuned for more, there is so much I am dying to share as I have been working very very hard to get to know all the characters right! I can confidently say, THIS STORY WILL BRING ANAKIN SKYWALKER AND HIS FAMILY INTO THEIR FULL POTENTIAL, THIS IS ONE STORY YOU'LL COME BACK FOR MORE! _**

**_"This is the Story you have been looking for!" _**

**_I am both a Superfan of Frozen and Star Wars, and let me tell you I have one massive story I am very much dying to tell you... all of You! Expect Adventure on a epic scale, tons of action, drama and so much more! Okay, I have said more than enough! Finally, for you Frozen Fans out there, there is still alot more of Auhohallen and the enchanted forest you do not know, secrets enough to keep you on the edge of your seat! So dive in! DIVE DEEP AND LET THE STORY TAKE YOU AWAY!" _**

**_"THEME SONG"_**

**_Where the north wind meets the sea_**  
**_There's a river full of memory_**  
**_Sleep, my darling, safe and sound_**  
**_For in this river all is found_**

**_In her waters, deep and true_**  
**_Lay the answers and a path for you_**  
**_Dive down deep into her sound_**  
**_But not too far or you'll be drowned_**

**_Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear_**  
**_And in her song, all magic flows_**  
**_But can you brave what you most fear?_**  
**_Can you face what the river knows?_**

**_Where the north wind meets the sea_**  
**_There's a mother full of memory_**  
**_Come, my darling, homeward bound_**  
**_When all is lost, then all is found._**

**Chapter One: New Dawn**

Two weeks passed without incident the beauty of the enchanted forest captivating her, spending most of her time exploring the vast lands of the forest, getting to know the Northuldra, spending half a day with them, from the corner of eyes spotted an mysterious rocky hill oddly centred in the middle of the forest, closing in on the hill Elsa dismounted from the Nokk.

"_There are nordic symbols on this hill, it looks like… a warning…"_ after spending one full minute deciphering what they meant, piece them together.

"_It reads, only the chosen may enter for the truth reveals secrets to those who are to bear the burden."_ Two large obelisks in between Elsa glowed, its silvery light shone at her, after a brief second absorbed the light into itself, both fired their beams at each other forming the image of the late king Runeard.

"This hill is cursed with dark magics, make certain this vault is seal shut! No one must know of this place, if we cannot destroy them, we will bury them where no one can find them!" he commanded.

"Yes, your majesty!" Elsa watched seeing ten Arendellian guards placed traps near the entrance, unaware she had unintentionally step on one, the switch beneath her activated, the large wooden trapdoor rose from the ground three scorpion ballista took aim behind her, Elsa took another step activating the mechanism, fire their spears Elsa heard the voice, immediately dodged the arrows in the nick of time blast it with three ice bolts, freezing them whole but it was far from over.

"_That's… not possible…" _the ice melted, Elsa gaze as three spears took shape, her thoughts racing through her mind on how to deal with this ballista's before they fire again.

"_If I can't neutralise them, then I will destroy them for good." _Conjuring three large ice shards, the shards hit the ballista's causing a shockwave knocking her back, rising on her feet approached the entrance of the hill.

"_Need to be careful… what?" _the symbols vibrated violently, the sky above her rapidly turn dark, witness the massive beam of violet light struck the ground, falling back a few steps shielded her eyes, a voice spoke from the entity emerging from the light.

"None has defeated the traps set long ago by your grandfather, long have I awaited the chosen one to reveal herself, alas! She graces me with her presence…" The figure came into view, its body the shape of an adult female covered in long jet-black robes, both face and long hair covered in darkness, her eyes shining violet flames.

"Your powers can never harm me even if you tried, relax yourself I intend no harm, if I were your enemy… you will be swirling in a super massive black hole…" Elsa lowered her hands slightly noticed the entity was hovering few inches from the ground.

"_Who are you?" _

"What took you so long, but first your question, I am Supreme Nephalem Alexis, and Eternal Empress of infinite galaxies! In short, I am one all-powerful and almighty empress goddess! Yet here I come to you with one sole purpose." A million questions rushed through her mind, apart from what she heard Elsa marvelled at this being.

"_Purpose? What is the purpose?" _

"Oh, you needn't worry what the purpose is, you already progress this far, but… but, you've only fulfilled half of it!"

"Before we proceed any further, let me ask you, who do you honestly believe you are?"

"_Without any doubt, I am the fifth spirit and guardian of this forest."_ Alexis paused momentarily, what she did next took her completely by surprise.

"There is no shortage of doubt in your mind, you find trusting me is too difficult, allow me to remedy this issue!" Alexis long robes instantly turn crimson red, her hands and skin changed from black into radiant skin, finally her hair turn black like the night sky.

"This should be more comfortable for you, once you know your true potential, how I look like won't bother you… I am very certain you met your grandfather; how much do you know about him?"

Queen Anna sat in front of the council chambers, ten council members sat on both sides, Anna felt she knew exactly what they are going to say, after Elsa had personally crown her Queen of all Arendelle most accepted her as queen, however, making reforms throughout the kingdom, some welcomed it other however resisted the changes, which has brought exactly to this moment, archduke Dooku spoke first.

"Your majesty, we recognize your efforts in building Arendelle to new heights, glowing feedback has reached our eyes in this we are very content, yet we find some chances you made… unacceptable." Said Dooku.

"Archduke Dooku, the results speaks for themselves the people are enjoying the labors of my hard work, life has never better, you are aware my reforms have made crime non-existent." Some of the councilmen nodded in agreement.

"There is denying your reforms has been successful, your endeavors in making Arendelle self-sustaining is notice by us, you ordered a new flotilla of the latest warships, reinvented our military in all this we are utterly grateful."

"What is the reason we are having a session? We are two more hours for the big event, and when my children are of legitimate age, they'll rule in my stead…" many councilmen raised their eyebrow at her, followed by murmurs, some shook their heads.

"This subject is what we urgently must discuss for the future of Arendelle, the council questions your abilities in handling and dealings of royal affairs, we feel the former queen decision was too irrational and hasty, so in the light of~"

"Excuse me?!" said Anna rising from her throne, stared at Dooku dead in his eyes.

"I save my sister and Arendelle from the massive tidal~"

"I beg your pardon your majesty, but it was your sister Elsa who saved this kingdom, was it not? Amazing how you so easily take credit, which brings me to the topic at hand, we, the council have decided you will delegate some of your responsibilities in our capable hands."

Queen Anna wished this was just a nightmare, but there was no denying the council had doubted her, most of her reforms were popularly welcomed by the people, the council however view it very differently.

"Archduke Dooku, the people of Arendelle has prospered under both my sister and my reign, does the results not speak for themselves? Ask them, the reforms I made are for the good of the people."

"The good of the people are subjective, the people do not manage the internal affairs of the kingdom, I remind you the people are cogs in the larger machine attached yourself on them and you will find how easily they turn against you…"

"Furthermore, discard the carefree, wild and chaotic behavior you once held so dearly, the time for those childishness has long pass, you may have done well locally, your management of foreign affairs is atrociously lacking, I like a word with your sister, when is the right time~" The stress Anna kept for weeks boiled within her, the late nights she spent attending the affairs of Arendelle without sleep took their toil, wrongly assumed he was trying to usurp her throne, lashed out her anger against him.

"That will be enough Archduke! This council session is hereby dismissed~"

"Your Grace, we still have more important matters we need~"

"CONTINUE ARCHDUKE! Or you will find yourself strip of your lands and titles my sister bestowed on you! **GET OUT!**" Dooku not wanting to provoke Anna further humbly bow, leaving Anna's presence following the councils members closing the door behind her.

"We need a way on taking her off the throne, the longer she stays in power, the more we are in danger of her abusing her power, Queen Elsa is the rightful Queen not this usurper." Said Duke Carlos.

"Leave the task to me, my agents will take care of her, she will never see them coming, once she is removed and the rightful queen is restored, we can execute the next phase of the plan." Said Archduke Dooku.

"Next step of the plan? Can I ask what this consists of?"

"Duke Carlos, ever so narrow-minded… far beyond our galaxy lies the mighty Empire, once we remove this false queen and replace her, Arendelle will rise to new greater heights!"

Elsa barely had the time to get to know her grandfather, the information was scarce however, she believed Alexis knew more than she was letting on.

"_I don't know, but I do know it was out of fear he started a war with Northuldra, he feared they were too entitled, and they threaten his reign as king." _

"What has become of him? Does he still live?"

"_He died falling off the cliff fighting the Northuldra, with his death the war ceased, and my father was proclaimed King of Arendelle." _

"Your grandfather, the first founder and mad king of Arendelle had grand plans in ravaging these lands, he was brutally relentless, I witness his brutal treatment of his own men most times." Elsa eyes widen in shock.

"_I… never… knew, why? What was the purpose of this?" _

"Magic, his fear and paranoid rule over him, his emotions ran wild and he lost control of them gradually, he has caused irrevocable damage to the lands, he torture the Northuldra for information on the locations of the scared artifacts hidden deep in the forest."

"_Scared artefacts? What are they?" _Silence came over them for several seconds, the silence prompting Elsa into thinking there was more she wasn't telling her.

"Were you spending time dancing in the forest singing to your hearts content? There is much of this so called "forest" and more of Auhohallen you barely knew, many great secrets… some illuminating and others that will take you places you never thought you would be."


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Hey Guys sorry I took so long, life has thrown at me issues I had to deal with, but they are done if they think they overwhelm me, but anyways long story cut short, this is where things are starting to get more interesting and after this chapter it will be so, also there would be more of Star Wars and Frozen for the time being, there is still more I want to show you, for now enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think for it helps me greatly, Like and Follow if you enjoy this story!"**_

**Chapter Two: Gods and Emperors**

Several years passed since Vader struck down the former emperor and master, claiming the throne for himself, naming himself the Immortal God Emperor of the Galaxy, alongside his wife Padme, Immortal Goddess Empress, assuming absolute control of their newly reformed empire, conquering the inner, mid and outer rims bringing them under the Empire's absolute control reigning together as equals made major reforms, under their rule the galaxy was radically transformed.

The once Jedi temple now became the new Sith temple for training new acolytes, former Jedi masters were offer a single chance, submit their allegiance towards him or face immediate execution personally, many chose the former, others killed by the latter, by doing so became powerful Sith lords held vast influence in the Empire, others became either moffs or admirals commanded armadas.

Deep with the vast unknown regions of unknown space, God Emperor Vader and Goddess Padme stood at the command bridge, gazing into the infinite stars, aboard the Devastator II, the newly constructed Imperium ultra-star destroyer, measuring two hundred and sixty kilometers in length, with the ability to carry dozens of various types of destroyers, such as the eclipse II, super star destroyers and sovereign class type destroyers.

"Your Majesty, pardon me but we are heading straight into an incoming wormhole, should we change course?"

"Stay your course captain, let me handle this." Emperor Anakin close his eyes, focusing his power in the Force, the wormhole slowly began shrinking in size, bit by bit until it vanished entirely, much to the surprise of everyone on board, Padme smirked marveling at his power.

"Sir… the wormhole is… gone, we are all clear!"

"The wormhole won't stand in our way any longer, resume course captain." Vader ordered, nodding in agreement carried out his order.

"Your greatness be praised your holiness!" saying with utter conviction.

"Very impressive Ani! If only they knew your other powers, they'd tremble at your feet." Wrapping her arms around his majestic black robes, Vader turned embracing her in return seeing her glittering gold eyes burning passionately for him.

"The galaxy is ours Ani! The Mandorians, the Jedi, the Separatists and their pathetic rebellion are all crushed, we not only broke their will to oppose us, we tore their minds apart driving them insane." Padme was a few years ahead of Vader when she started training in the Jedi temple, long has she desired the position of consular, constantly snuck out with Anakin, their relationship flourish rapidly when the clone wars broke out, being place in the same quarters for security purposes, their relationship up till a point where they secretly married, concealed their marriage in the Force.

Padme vividly remembered Mace Windu attempted on killing the Chancellor, after time and again being denied the rank of master together with Anakin took him down, willingly pledge themselves to the teachings of Darth Sidious.

"Kill one of them, they shiver in fear, kill two of them… their fear claims them, kill three of them, they give themselves over to the dark side." Anakin grinned diabolically, remembering the time he made an example of the younglings, murdered half of them while keeping the other half, training in the ways of the dark side of the Force.

"Expose their deepest desires and they do anything for us, one false vision and padawan's lose their minds… the next day, if they don't submit their masters die by their hands." Padme sadistically.

"The children we trained are powerful in the dark side, they spar occasionally with Luke and Leia, our pride and joy! None can surpass them!" Anakin said on the verge of giggling.

"Luke finds galactic politics boring; he keeps going back to the library keen on studying the secrets of the Force."

"Did you forget the time; you force me into spending one hour with you in senate?"

"Nobody asked you to stay Ani, fact is you could've added on, what has this has to do with Luke?" raised her eyebrow.

"He feels the same way, Leia is better suited for galactic affairs, we should let them play to their strengths."

"Our heir must be acquitted in galactic politics, there is no two way about it, we work too hard making this empire three times better than our predecessor, we must teach Luke how to govern and rule if anything should happen to us."

Padme took one quick look at the desert-like planet, sensed the Force was stronger than usual.

"Do you feel it darling? The power of the Force is unusually strong, I sense… hope and justice, the inhabitants are exceptionally strong in the Force…"

"They are natives… humanoid natives, they are adapted in using the light side of the force, I am attempting to read their minds… I sense peace, freedom and unity, they recently achieve…"

"The dark and light flows in them… in harmony? They must not be allowed to live, if we allow them to exist, they'd turn our empire against us."

"Wait Ani, they are perfect for our creation!" After attempting in creating life through the Force and failing countless time, he started to contemplate the possibly of his plan being successful.

"Let's take care of them, this time we will do the ritual by the book, my former master left us gifts, about time we use them." Padme grinned in exciting anticipation.

"Our combine powers in the dark side will render them helpless, I sensed their powers are formidable, but laughable against our godly powers, the Force is ours to command!"

"The power of the Force resides strongly in them, they will be excellent components in our new creation, soon galaxies beyond ours will bow to US!"

Both retreated deep down into the lowest depths of the gigantic ship, entered a hidden room filled with many sith artefacts, in front of them stood an square-shaped table, above it display the entire planet, learning the rituals of past sith lords, which Vader discovered in Palpatine's former private library, both dark gods standing a few meters apart, blasted crimson lightning clashed.

"Our new creation is the catalyst to the great power of the dark side, the Force itself will bend to our will…" Lightning storms began forming in every corner of the planet.

"The Force itself is her weapon she will use beyond the boundaries of any limitations, any who stand against will be brought onto their knees…" The inhabitants felt something strange happening inside their bodies, an uneasy feeling came over them, like something was eating away at their organs.

"She is taking form! The power of the dark side swells in her, one day, she will know her destiny."

"Together we will show her the ways of the Force, when she comes of age, the worlds outside this pitiful universe would be our very own playground, ours to create in our own image, none will stand in our way!" they pressed harder as the lightning begin taking shape, harnessing the full power of the dark side, Vader sensed her heart beating, her vital organs taking form it was only a matter of time before the ritual was complete.

A day had passed, due to the growing number of frustrated citizens demanding relief from the shortage of food and the daily attack of the orcs raiding the land, Queen Anna agreed it was best for Elsa to return to the throne, however the council had other plans for the sisters.

The combination of pirate and orc raids spread unchecked throughout Arendelle, maintaining order became increasing difficult day after day, to make matters worse her people had begun losing faith in her ability to rule effectively, not a day went by seeing dozens of men being slaughtered.

"My Queen, the council's decision was not made lightly, you are doing all you can, yet it is not enough the pirates are outsmarting us at every turn." Anna was not sure if Dooku's word was sincere or was it an insult.

"We raid one den, then after a week they come back stronger! Where in middle earth are this vermin coming from?!"

"Our spies report they are building an entire network, making it harder for us to track them down." Her eyes rolling back and forth, trying hard in figuring out where was their hideout.

"There are rumours they are hiding in the town of Bree, from what we know there's a strong possibility they are planning another attack."

"Mobilise our army, we will take them~"

"_Wait Anna, this is what they want, they're waiting for us, but we won't give them that, we will bait them…" _Elsa barely finished, before Anna squeeze her from behind.

"I will relay your order… the council would be most delighted in seeing your majesty!"

"Elsa! You are here! Where do I start, oh yes, the pirates, the orcs just won't stop coming, did I mention~"

"_Anna, we'll take care of them together, the council has decreed I returned as queen, however, I told them we are to reign together as High queens, having equal power." _ For Anna this was music to her ears, she no sooner welcome the news joyously.

"Best news EVER! Where is Kai, better get the coronation started, oh, lets throw the biggest middle earth has ever seen!" Anna ran so fast Elsa barely had the time to react.

"_Wait… Anna I wasn't ready…" _her voice trailing off, retreated into the office, glance at the hills of paperwork stacked on both end of the oak rectangular desk, knowing it will her turn again assuming the responsibilities of high queen.

The memories of her people cheering her in adoration almost felt addicting, knowing she making the right decisions making her feel over the moon, children would run to her with all kinds of different requests on specials festivals, which she joyously obliged showing her magnificent power not afraid but absolutely confident, in turn boasted their faith in her, however this time may require more than mere displays of her power.

"Many, many are the worries of monarchs, few take charge, are you one of them?" Alexis voice echoed bouncing off the walls.

"_What are you implying?" _asking inquisitively, sat up straight in her chair, watching Alexis appear in one binding flash of light.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, you see this as your freedom being taken from you, but let me ask you, did you consider for one second how Anna is lacking severely in experience?"

"_Anna spends her days merrily enjoying her time with my people, she has enough experience in~" _Alexis cut her off, showing her what was happening beyond the borders of Arendelle, orcs in the thousands rampaging unopposed in their brutal conquest for more lands, led by their bloodthirsty warlords which show no signs of stopping.

"That was just the tip of the iceberg, the real threat is far greater than you know, your people are the only free people of middle earth." Alexis continue.

"The armies of Arendelle have become complacent even bloated, they arrogantly believe nothing can stop them, they've brazenly taken advantage of your sister's naivete, would you like to know how many of times they'd just disappear instead of doing their duties?"

"_They are in for a very rude awakening! I am going through every duty roster, when I am high queen, the orcs will wish they never step foot in my kingdom!" _Alexis sensed sheer power behind Elsa's words, this was by far the most inspiring speech she heard in years.

"Very good Elsa! The people of Arendelle would welcome you in open arms once again, for them you~"

"Arggh!" Alexis heard thousands of voices crying out in pain, seeing the planet gradually disintegrating, the inhabitants turning into ashes one by one falling one their knees, beneath her the ground split open as fire rose, the building around her sunk straight into the flames, the clouds melting like candle wax, holes in the sky appear into the darkness of space, locating the source of this devastation.

"Our daughter is about to be born, through her the galaxy will be reborn, our reach going beyond this galaxy and into other galaxies bringing them into the fold~"

"NEVER!" Alexis unleashed two powerful beams knocking both Anakin and Padme into the wall, took aim at the glowing figure which was partially complete.

"Their daughter will be the end of any known galaxies, then again what if~" Alexis found herself lifted off the ground, an invisible hand suffocating her, turn her sights at Vader.

"He has no limits, no restrains and he is consumed with power, he lusts for it, he is the dark side of the force incarnate, need… to… stop him!" Vader sensed her power, concluding her power potentially rival him, the threat she can pose leading into one solution.

"I sense… you seek the end of our daughter? Fool, you cannot stop the inevitable, this galaxy will experience a new era of peace, security and justice, any potential threats like yourself will be dealt with…" Vader sense the immense power flowing in her, tightening his grip on her.

"You… are… mistaken…Vader…" Alexis fiery eyes met his temporarily blinding him, lost his focus, using the time she had, regaining her composure before Padme stroke her with her crimson lightsaber, Alexis using her power caught hold the blade, taking Padme by surprise momentarily before shocking her with lightning.

"Impossible! What are you?" Taking advantage of the opportunity, knock the lightsaber out of her hand, unleash wave of telekinetic shockwave, this time however Padme was prepared.

"Not this time, now… feel the power of the dark side!" Padme conjured dozens of crimson lightning orbs, hurl them towards her Alexis shot them down one by one, but double down create various lightning storms, Alexis parried most the Padme's attacks, however as the attacks increased she considered switching from defensive into offensive, Vader was quickly regaining his vision, which would put an end to the fight soon, something she couldn't afford.

"Why do you hold back?" Padme said mockingly, "Are you afraid you are no match for me?" Alexis wanted nothing more than to bring her full power to bear on her, however restrained herself fully aware of her responsibility of the vow she took.

"Holding back on me? Are you now, too bad I won't!" Padme pour in more power, taking more of her power Alexis deflected the lightning towards the wall, nearly the point of exhaustion it was only a matter of time.

"She is losing her focus, one well place lightning should bring her down." Thinking to herself, more lightning storms form acting as a distraction, Padme prepare a powerful lightning strike successfully hit her causing excruciating amounts of pain.

"ARRRGHHH!" Padme laugh hysterically, delighting every moment of Alexis's pain, Alexis weigh her choices carefully.

"Can't… take much more of this…" seeing Vader regaining his sight, there was no more time to decide, instead choose the only choice she knew that can affect the course of the chosen ones possibly beyond it too, Alexis concentrated her power glared at Padme diverting her own lightning back at her, Vader with his sight restored unleashed multiple powerful blasts nearly throwing her off guard.

"They are proving stronger than I thought…" Alexis conjured one massive wall of ice separating them and herself.

"It won't stop them for long, I can't destroy their daughter, but maybe if I could…" Alexis placed her palm on her head, muttering words of power into her mind, the wall collapsed, Vader and Padme infuriated sensed what Alexis was about to do.

"STOP HER!" their lightsabers held high into the air, Alexis spoke the final words, the daughter disappeared right before their eyes, Alexis closed her eyes, their blades went right through her, smiled at them.

"Hope…is eternal!" her body vanished before them.

Within the halls of the throne room, with all eyes from the simplest peasant to the wealthy nobles, and the powerful royals filled the room to the brim, Queen Anna finding difficult with each passing second, containing her excitement, holding the her older sister's crown in her hands, gently place on her sister's hair.

Queen Anna had for a very long time dreamt of this moment, having Elsa together with her meant she can spend unlimited time with Elsa, then again wondered who would take of the enchanted forest, delve on that thought so much so, she was unaware of Kai calling her.

"Ahem! Your majesty, the announcement if you please."

"Oh… erm right, ahem, by order and authority and my sovereign right as queen of Arendelle, I hereby declare Elsa, High Queen of Arendelle, may my sister… erm, I meant our high queen reign be forever and ever!" High Queen Elsa rose to her feet, smiled gladly at her before turning at the crowd.

"_Citizens of Arendelle, for too long we suffered under the constant skirmish of the brutal orcs and pirates, but as of today, I say, NO MORE! You have my word, and the word of High Queen Anna, we will order back, we will drive this orcs and pirates from our shores and above all, WE WILL MAKE THEM THEY NEVER RETURN! FOR ARENDELLE!" _The crowd burst into an uproar of cheers and thunderous applause praising them both like a tsunami.


End file.
